To Break The Wheel
by WitchChaser6
Summary: M. Rated because of the odd word. So it's a melting pot of Merlin's Morganna and BBC Robin Hood's Marian, who are the daughters of Cersei and Robert Baratheon arriving at Winterfell to name Ned Stark the Hand of the King, and their journey to discover who they really are. Please comment and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Winterfell. **

This was the day they were to arrive. Marian and Morganna stared at each other in their jostling carriage. Weary from their two-month procession into the wilderness of the North they had long expired all conversation. The two sisters possessed the looks of their father differing greatly from their other siblings. In the far corner of the carriage little Tommen played in a very bored manner, tapping his toy soldier on the rail of the exposed window, as if the rider and the horse were galloping through the wretched bleakness. Meanwhile, their mother resided stretched out a small couch lined with Lannister red throws. Her face only grew sterner with every rotation of the carriage. In her hand, a blood goblet filled to the top. Marcella sat patiently at their feet playing with two dolls innocent of the continuing angst between their parents.

"How much further do you think it is?" Marian raised her eyebrows. Her head slumped into her hands. Her mother had expressly forbidden the two eldest from riding. No explanation had been given for this supposed heinous crime of wanting to be free from the confine and the stifling bitterness. She was Cersei Lannister, no one questioned her.

"I think we will be there," Morganna whispered in a similar hushed tone, "In a few hours."

Anxiously Marian peaked through her narrow fingers. Morganna had made the trip to Winterfell many years ago, but the excursion had a lasting impact on her. Ironically, she coughed, "Father has lost his mind."

"Hmm, it must be so important if we all must attend," Morganna agreed, "I think he needs a Hand, and who better to ask than his old friend Eddard Stark?"

"I remember him from when Father told us about the evil dragon prince," Marcella squealed recognising the name.

However, the little girl's excitement attracted the attention of the queen. "It is not polite for princesses to indulge in pointless gossiping like maids," Cersei directed her attention to her eldest children. Lounging like a lioness, her eyes glared out at her, large with concern.

No one else spoke. Marian and Morganna exchanged pitiful looks of frustration. Marcella confused looked to her sisters for support. Attempting to hide the tension in the small space, Marian offered her a small smile, which she returned before going back to her dolls. Nevertheless, in full knowledge of their mother's attention, Morganna did not try to hide her defiance. Both of them knew a secret their mother would kill to keep and neither of them would ever be able to cross her.

Morganna returned to stare out at the rolling horizon which sometimes was broken by a lonely tree. Her thoughts rolled by with every minute. Their mother's secret had already cost the two elder daughters dearly. Weary of everything she focused on the blurry stone ahead of them. Winterfell.

Winterfell was old. The royal arrival was greeted by a road lined with subjects craning their necks to gain a glimpse at the grandeur which insulted their humbleness. Marian could remember her history lessons about King Torrhen Stark who bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror costing the freedom of the North. "The look like they hate us," Marian whispered to her sister.

"Wouldn't you? The price they have paid for the Seven Kingdoms has been one of the highest," Morganna took Marian's hand in hers, "But we shall gain their confidence with charm, kindness and our humbleness."

"Can you see Joffrey doing that?" Marian asked catching a glimpse of the crown prince dismounting a head. Soon it would be their turn to disembark.

Together they stood, tall and beautiful. Motherly, Morganna pulled the fur cloaks over her sisters' shoulders determined they should not catch a cold. "One day he will be king, and we should remember that," Morganna reminded her younger sister, "The best the people can hope for is that we, as princesses, remember them, always. Putting our duty before everything."

"Your only duty, Morganna," snapped Cersei coldly, "Is to produce heirs for your husband. Joffrey _will _be your king, something you should not need reminding."

"Yes, Mother," Morganna stifled her rage.

"You should dedicate your time to your House," Cersei spun her daughter to face her. Maliciously she stared at her daughter. "Spending less time reading, and more time practising at something useful," Cersei would have slapped her if the door to the carriage had not swung open. Inhaling the cold day air, her nostrils flared as she drew breath, "Now be silent, and we can get this farce over and done with as little circus as possible. Tommen. Marcella. Come."

Reassuringly, Marian touched her sister's shoulder. "Let's get this over with, then we can explore," she gave a gentle smile. Following her mother's descent, she left Morganna behind in the carriage. Stepping down, she marvelled at the impressive masonry of the towering castle above her. There was centuries of stonework here, and each brick told a story.

Composing herself, Marian followed the procession of the royal litter. Everyone of the Stark household had arrived to greet them. Over the heads of her mother she could see the imposing figure of her father scowling at the organisation of the children. Joffrey by now had reached his mother's side, while Morganna's slender figure had come to hers.

"Father does not look happy," Marian commented inaudibly.

"Of course, he isn't," Morganna allowed her features to soften, "He wanted something, and he can't have it."

Before Marian could ask what, they were presented.

Breathless, Marian came face to face with the domineering, hard face of the Lord of Winterfell. Like the stones, he was well aged. Pleasantly, she curtseyed offering her thanks, "It is a pleasure to be welcomed into your house, Lord Stark."

Eddard Stark bowed his head for his guest. Remarking in a gruff thick northern accent, "You are most welcome, Lady Marian, it has been a long time since I saw you, and you are still the image of your father. Albeit a much prettier version."

Morganna noticed Cersei's eyes flash daggers. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and her posture had only grown more rigid. Still Morganna did not allow herself to be given away. She looked at the varying children of the Stark household. Robb. Sansa. Arya. Bran. Rickon. Dedicatedly she had studied the Houses of the Kingdoms thoroughly. The Masetor often struggled to find a subject she knew little about but had a fastidious adoration for the eldest princess.

"And my eldest, Ned," Robert gestured Morganna to come forward.

Willingly, she came to her father's open arm. "It is good to see you again, Lord Stark, and to meet your wife, Lady Catelyn, and your darling children."

"And I can see that you have all the best of your father, Princess," Eddard proudly bowed his head at the strength radiating from the young woman.

"Ah enough of this!" Robert declared, "Let us to the family crypt, I wish to pay my respects."

"I am sure—" Cersei was cut off.

"We will go now," Robert directed Lord Eddard to lead the way to the family crypts of Winterfell.

As the crowd dispersed the scanned around them for their mother. They saw their Uncle Jamie stalk off away from the crowd. Immediately knew where he was going. "I would suggest we change and then go quickly whilst mother is preoccupied," Marian nodded in agreement with Morganna.

Within five minutes they were both changed into plain riding gear, trousers and plain black shirts. Identically dressed they headed away from the tower where they had seen their uncle direct himself. They soon found the stables and their horses lounging in comfort. Perkily they both greeted their riders.

"Darrien," Marian purred her midnight stallion's name affectionately offering him some oats.

Morganna patted her pure white mare fondly, "Shadow."

Marian's eyes searched for a groom to fetch their saddles. There was no one except a dark-haired boy with bright eyes. Sheepishly, he was hidden away. "Excuse me?" Marian asked politely. Her approach startled the poor boy. "I'm sorry, young sir," Marian blushed a little as he fumbled to his feet, "Could you please tell me where I could find a saddle?"

"I'll go get the groom," he blushed a slight pink. His hair was short but wild. His stature was a little skinny. Still blushing by the girls' ambush, he turned to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?" Morganna asked curiously.

"Jon…" he paused nervously, "Snow, my lady."

"It's nice to meet you Jon," Morganna teased him causing blood to flush his cheeks a darker colour.

"I'm sorry, my lady," he clumsily overbalanced.

Reacting instinctively, Marian caught him. Underestimating his weight, she fell with him. With a hard thud the pair hit the ground to a small amused laugh from Morganna. Caught in each other's crumpled frame they attempted to untangle themselves with little success. It only made them fumble. Jon mumbled, over and over, "I'm sorry…"

Suddenly they stopped looking at each other directly in the eye. Her soft hazel reflected him. In his she saw the palest blue summer sky. They were both children of the Summer. With a small gasp Marian also blushed at such an intimate moment. Jon could see the gentleness of her soul laid before him. Marian saw beyond the bastardry of his name. She saw his father in him.

"Well, this is a little awkward, isn't it?" Marian let out a laugh to diffuse his uneasiness.

"Um..Er…" he stuttered awfully embarrassed.

Both equally flushed with a rosy glow at the intimacy of their closeness. For a moment they were equals. Equals in every aspect, names were not important, neither were titles nor was land. They were just a boy and a girl. Morganna saw a side to her sister she had never seen before to be so taken with a young man. She did not have the heart to tear them apart, turning her back to allow them a little privacy in an eternal moment. But that did not last long.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Suddenly Morganna spun around. In the furthest entrance, where the girls had entered, Joffrey stood. Mortified Marian looked between the prince and the boy on top of her. Angrily, he paced towards them. When he came to them, his scowl only deepened, "What are you doing to my sister dog?!"

Quickly, Morganna interjected, "Our sister clumsily overbalanced and the young man was simply aiding her."

"Aiding her?" Joffrey fingered his sword wantonly, pulling it slightly from it's sheath.

"Yes," Morganna stood her ground against her brother.

"That's not what I think it looks like," Joffrey scowled bitterly demanded a better excuse.

"It's the truth," Morganna towered over him. She possessed her father's height. Frighteningly she stared him down.

"Perhaps mother should be informed," he cruelly informed his sister, "Perhaps that's where I will go now."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Marian scrambled to her feet. Pleadingly she tried to grab Joffrey's hand to stop him. However, he hand only grasped at thin air. Her earthy eyes began to glisten with watery tears, as Guy's face came to the forefront of her mind. "Please Joffrey, you know what will happen…" she begged her heartless brother.

"I think I will let mother deal with you!" he laughed forcefully. Just as quickly as he had appeared Morganna slapped the whelpling prince. Her strike was deadly and powerful knocking him to the ground. Breathless, he cradled his face. Beneath his palm, Morganna could see the mark she had left. Whimpering, Joffrey scowled, "Mother will hear of this."

"Then I will tell father what a brat you are!" Morganna raised her voice towering over him, "Who do you think will come off the worse?"

"I will be ki—"

"You don't wear the crown yet, brother," Marian stood by her elder sister, finding some strength, "If both of us tell father you drew your sword on a boy only trying to help us who do you think he would believe."

Morganna regally shooed him away, "Now begone, go back to our mother's skirts!"

With little choice left to him Joffrey scuttled away to some corner to torture someone else by stealing their time. Sheepish Jon got to his feet. He had never seen women act like that before. Both were a beautiful and deadly combination. Regretfully, he muttered an apology, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Morganna laughed, "I think he will keep quiet, Jon, but I think we should forgo the horse riding today and find father. He should be done in the crypts by now." Readying to take her part, Marian stole another look at the young boy stood a few steps away. Concerned she shot him an apologetic smile. Morganna teased her sister, "Are you coming, slow poke?"

Scuttering along behind Morganna, Marian stole a backward stare at the boy she was leaving behind her. Turning out Marian thanked her sister, "You didn't have to do that with Joffrey."

"I know but the pleasure of smacking the smile off him whilst I can is too gratifying," Morganna stated matter-of-factly.

"I wonder who's Jon's parents are?" Marian puzzled to herself.

Morganna whispered, "I would not get too attached to him Marian, friends yes but friendships must be…discreet." Marian nodded her understanding. "We still mourn Guy," Morganna felt the anger grip her stomach, "I am sure we would hate the same to happen to this poor boy, who is more than he seems…Quick!"

King Robert emerged from the crypts defiantly striding into the open courtyard. Morganna pulled Marian with her behind a large cart sheltering them from Lord Stark and their father. Through the spirals of the wheel, the girls peered with eager eyes. Intending on surprising him, they watched. Waiting steadily for the right moment to come. Yet their ears pricked in unison at the private exchange between the two old friends.

"If your sister had lived we would have been united by blood," the king ignored his best friend's shocked face, "Now we shall!"

Morganna's hands gripped tightly on the wheel frustrated.

"We both have sons and daughters a plenty," Robert instructed. Bluntly announcing, "Your daughter, Sansa, will marry my son, Joffrey."

From their hiding place, Marian and Morganna watched and listened to the two men. Anxiously they craned their necks to better hear above the bustle of the fortress in the distance. Morganna whispered, "I feel sorry for that poor girl."

"Shh," Marian put her finger to her lips. With ears strained they waited for the wind to carry the voice of her father. They were not disappointed.

Robert turned to face his old friend, "And your eldest, Robb, will marry Morganna or Marian…" He paused momentarily. As if it was an easy choice, he named the bride of the eldest Stark child. "Morganna Baratheon will marry Robb Stark, for it is time she was married," Robert added, "She is now a woman and I think we should expect children very soon from such a match."

Horrified both Marian and Morganna's jaw dropped. For a few moments the words were intolerably deafened by a loud horn blasting. Enraged Morganna could stand this no longer. She was not a brood mare to be battered. Hitching up her skirts she leapt from their hiding place, and before Marian could tame her temper, she was halfway to the two aged men ready to take on the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Actions and Reactions**

"I won't marry him father!" Morganna seethed viciously.

Robert had not anticipated his eldest daughter would dare to oppose him. For a moment he was a little stunned she dared to challenge him. "You are my daughter and you will do as you are requested to do," Robert dismissed her entirely.

Lord Eddard watched the stand off between both father and daughter. This was not the first time Robert had been controversial in his family affairs. Robert was betrothed to his beloved sister. Lyanna. The Warden of the North suspected Robert deeply of mistreatment for his sister. Certainly not physically, his devotion to the ghost of Lyanna Stark was questionable. Lord Eddard was certain he would never have remained faithful to her.

"I maybe your daughter but I am still my own woman," Morganna defied him. Briefly her pale blue eyes flashed with a golden light. The world was spinning, and she could not make sense of any of it.

"You will remain here in the guardianship of Lady Catelyn whilst you learn about your new home and prepare for your impending nuptials," Robert's voice bored deep into Morganna's very core. Neither of them recognised the other.

"I'll run away!" she threatened, "I'll run away to Essos!"

Marian took her elder sister in her arms. Holding her tight she did not want to loose her closest companion. "Sssh," Marian let her sister melt into her. Soothingly she fully enveloped Morganna's trembling frame. With a pleading eye, Marian asked her father, "Is there no other way?"

"No," Robert silenced all hope possessed by his daughters, "Take your sister to your room, and prepare for tonight's feast. I will announce your betrothal, Morganna, at the opening of the feast."

Equally as limp, the girls huddled themselves away from the scene of devastation. There would be no joyful return for the girls to the capital. Their previous elation at their arrival had now evaporated. It seemed to take forever to get to Morganna's room this time. Weary they both collapsed into a small heap on the bed. Breathless, Marian wondered, "Do you still miss Guy?"

"All the time," Morganna gaped up at the four-poster bed.

Forlorn, Marian bundled the two of them up, "Let's try sleep away this horror."

"Let's," Morganna took her sister's hand in her own. Wearied from the long journey, she soon drifted into an uneasy sleep of memory.

In a room filled with white roses, Morganna awoke. The sweet scent of spring invaded all her senses. Biting her lip, the princess looked to see Guy smiling proudly at her side. "Do you like the roses?" he gestured around him.

From floor to ceiling they had been bunched together in all manner of places. They wound the way around her bed. A curtain had been woven to allow the morning sun to let its light in. Judging from the still orange low it was still early. Broadly smiling she answered, "I don't think I have ever woken to such a pleasant waking."

"Hmm," he amused himself, leaning in to kiss her.

"Anyone could walk in," Morganna giggled opening her arms to receive his kisses. Sweet and light they kissed down her cheek to her lips.

"Then I will tell them I am giving you your birthday gift, your highness," Guy chuckled chirpily.

"You normally don't take such risks," Morganna rested her head on his chest.

"No," Guy agreed with her, "But your name day is one of those days."

"I would rather be here than at the feast," Morganna complained raising her head.

"I will be there," Guy reassured her.

"Not in the capacity that I want," Morganna pulled a face as if she had just tasted something sour.

"I am a second son, Morganna," he purred to her, "You are the eldest child of the King of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Then I curse the day the Gods tear us apart!" Morganna raised her voice high above their usual hushed tones. Teasingly, Guy smothered her mouth, unsure if they had been heard. After a short silence, Morganna softened,

Walking him to the window, Morganna kissed him. Passionately her lips hungered for his. To the world below they were just tiny ant way up high in the sky. Far above the grubbiness of Flea Bottom it was like gliding effortlessly from cloud to cloud. Guy broke away. Apologetically, he whispered, "I will be back tonight, love, I will come to you."

"Fine then. Go protect the city," she pushed him a little towards the edge playfully, "All work and no play could make a princess tire of a handsome guardsman."

"Hmm," he mused perching himself on the balcony wall, "Let's hope that is not the case, your highness."

"Let's hope not," she grinned to him, "Now go before you are missed."

"Until later, love," Guy swung his legs over with ease. Taking one more look at the princess on her birthday he soaked all of her in. The way the early sun hit her wavy raven hair. The way her eyes twinkled with sheer happiness.

"Go," she encouraged him.

Then with one last shared smile he was gone

Morganna awoke to the light hammering on her door. Drowsy, she did not want to open her eyes. The cool evening air hung around her. Despite being covered in warm furs she could feel the cold. The cold made her feel alive. Yet, if she were to open her eyes, she would realise it had all been a dream to start with. Her last birthday had been the happiest day of her life. Everything after that had been a miserable, colourless existence. Laid in her bed she could not feel Marian's body next to her.

"Morganna!" called her sister's voice through the door.

There she was.

Impatient, Marian bounced through the door. "You've slept for too long; father is about to make the announcement as soon as you appear in the great hall," Marian rushed over to the bed without hesitation. Pulling back the covers, Marian insisted Morganna get up, "Come on, or he'll come and fetch you himself!"

"Okay, okay," Morganna rubbed her temples.

Marian began reaching for the clothes which her mother had lain out for Morganna. It was a regal golden dress designed to hide the princesses body. "Ugh…" Marian sighed at the heinous monstrosity.

"I'm not wearing that," Morganna sat bolt upright in the bed. Concerned Marian looked between the item of clothing and her sister. "Give me a moment to change," Morganna nodded to the door, "I will only be a few moments."

Reluctantly Marian agreed to her sister's request. Anxious, she hovered by the door. Morganna would always find an opportunity to flirt with defiance. This would be one opportunity she would take full advantage of. True to her word, Morganna was no more than a couple of minuted behind her sister. "Oh my…by the Mother!" Marian gasped awed, "Where did you get that?"

"It was a present," Morganna let her hands rest neatly on the flowing material.

Staring Marian had never seen her sister dressed like this before. At the neck a linked collar rested at the base of her neck. Cut into a triangle the dress flowed coming in tidily to emphasise her waist.

"I can imagine," Marian managed to find some words, "You'll certainly steal the breath of every northern man."

"That is my intention," Morganna twirled for her sister.

Marian urged her forward, dreading the reaction Morganna would receive, "We best hurry."

It only took a few minutes to reach their destination at double speed. The booming noise could be heard a floor away. In their descent, the pair heard their father's voice.

"Silence!" Robert's half-drunken voice boomed, "It is now time to celebrate! Many of you North men long suffer from the events of Mad King and my Rebellion. As gratitude for your service, your loyalty, and my love for your Lord, I am happy to announce the union between Robb Stark, future Lord of Winterfell, and the Princess Morganna!"

In among the crowd Robb sat with his entourage. Theon, Jon, and Arthur all sat as if a death sentence had just been put on him. Quietly he sat while the crowd roar in merriment. At the head table his mother and father sat with the queen and king. So engrossed with this future being mapped out for him, he did not notice the two girls enter into the room.

Letting her heart stop, Morganna haunted the doorway. The world around her had not noticed her enter the great hall. Over the celebrating crowd her eyes locked with her father. She was here, but she was not going to play their games. Proud she stood tall, she was part stag, she was part lion. The stag and lion would dominate the wolf. Setting her face into a perfect smile, she allowed the corners of her mouth to twitch upward.

"Better late than never!" he roared gesturing for the men to toast her, "My daughter, the Princess Morganna!"

"Princess Morganna!" the men's roar rippled with equal intensity as their king around the room.

"By the Gods," Robb breathed heavily. Stood next to Jon he glared at the princess stood in the middle of the room. He had never seen a woman dress like that, and especially not in the North.

Theon to his right muttered, "You've got the luckiest cock of us all."

"Let them have mercy on my soul," Robb still could not believe his eyes.

Arthur sipped his drink, "She's very beautiful. You are lucky Rob."

Politely, Morganna curtseyed flawlessly to her audience. All were bewitched by her beauty. Marian lingered in the background allowing her sister to be the glowing star of the night. Soon they found themselves seated with the young men of Winterfell. Their father was dogging after one of the serving women. Slobbering over the woman he leered. If there was an image on how not to be king Robert Baratheon was that picture. Offended, their mother scorned him from her seat, sometimes muttering an inaudible comment to Lady Stark. Marian could see the strain between the two women. When Sansa was brought before their mother they had the utmost sympathy.

"Where is Uncle Jamie?" Marian commented noticing Tyrion's late arrival.

"He will be somewhere," Morganna rolled her eyes. Sure enough her was at the other end of the hall gazing at his sister. Everyone else was too busy to notice them. The sisters knew the truth and saw the longing in their stolen glances. The King's Guards oath was for life. There was no breaking it. Transfixed Morganna stared at her Uncle Jamie a little longer. Hesitant Marian did not press the subject. She did not want to ask the questions that she already wished she did not know the answers to. Pained, Morganna suggested, "Let's take a turn around the room."

With a little excitement boiling in her blood, Marian followed her sister's lead. There was a hub of activity. In the centre of the room people danced merrily. In the far back corner, the young groups of lads jostled each other on. Making their way through the maze of drunkenness Morganna headed towards the young men.

"Then I said to her this is the best you'll ever get!" Theon boasted with ease. Over his shoulder Morganna and Marian tittered to themselves. Hearing the girls' laughter, he grinned to himself, floating his nature even further, "Perhaps you and your friend could join me…"

"I think the phrase you are looking for is in your wildest dreams," Morganna laughed even harder. Theon Greyjoy- you are some one who will have to go. Marian grinned amused by her sister. If anything, this made Theon gain a more determined look in his pale grey eyes. It was as if the hunt was still a possibility. Uninterested Morganna turned away from the little boy.

"Lady Morganna," Robb said breathlessly. Rising from his seat, the young man wanted to hit Theon for his impertinence. He would save it for the ring. Unsure what to do next he bumbled introducing his fair-haired friend, "Arthur of House Pendragon, our banner house."

Arthur raised his goblet to the pair of them, "Your majesties, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Happy to be received they reacted by taking the empty seats on the benches. This prompted a sobering of the boys' behaviour. It even tamed Theon's tongue, making him think before he spoke. For a little while they all sat watching different parts of the room. Morganna sized up the little wolf in no time at all. It would be a long time before he became a man. There was nothing that inspired her to believe he would be nothing but a ghost of his father.

"Jon," Marian blushed a little saying his name, "Are you enjoying the feast?"

Jon was about to answer when Theon's cruel voice injected its venom. Marian did not like his tone. Theon drawled, "I think it's worth telling you princess, this one is destined for the Wall."

"What adventures you will have," Marian avoided the eyes of the boy she had encountered earlier that day.

"Excuse me," Jon pardoned himself, "I best go…"

Shocked Marian watched him half run out of the door. "Was it something I said?" Marian asked her sister confused. Her eyes did not move from where he had been sitting.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with that bastard Snow," Joffrey butted in between his two sisters. Thanks to the events of the night no one had been watching the prince steal wine. Coarsely, he remarked, "People like that aren't worth knowing."

Morganna and Marian held their tongues. They could not act as rashly as they had done when they had first met Jon. They had been lucky. Morganna took the goblet from her brother's hand. "You shouldn't be doing that," she said sternly, "It just makes you the fool, brother."

"And who are you to tell me what I should be doing?" Joffrey screwed his weasel face, "Perhaps you were the one fawning over the Bastard!"

"Run along to your Hound," Morganna downed the contents of the goblet.

The drink had done the trick. Joffrey did not care who Morganna was, or where they were. Impudently he raised his hand to repay the slap she had given him earlier that day. "You should never strike a lady," Robb grabbed the prince's arm before he could inflict any damage, "If you want a challenge, bring your sword tomorrow to the ring at dawn. I'll teach you a real lesson."

Mad Joffrey stalked away with his tail between his legs. Morganna was sure he would be even more drunk by the end of the night. "Thank you," Morganna offered her gratitude for Robb's help. "Please excuse us, we must speak to our mother."

"Of course," Robb said stunned once more by his future wife.

Hurriedly, Morganna pulled Marian away. "Why did you-?" Marian was bewildered at her sister's behaviour. Morganna pulled Marian onto the dance floor, which only sent Marian into a deeper confusion.

"I just want us two to enjoy the night, feasting, dancing, and drinking, together," Morganna twirled the two of them around receiving many whistles of encouragement from the Northmen. In full awareness of their mother's dominating gaze. Morganna danced faster and faster. Marian almost struggled to keep up all night.

The next day the entire citadel was late to rise. All except a handful of people. Marian awoke beside her sister. Recounting the events of the night before, she grinned. Joffrey had been humiliated by both Robb and Morganna. Wanting to apologise to Jon if she had offended him, she borrowed some of Morganna's riding clothes. Maybe he would be in the stables. Dreamily, she left the room as quietly as she could.

Sure enough, the familiar silhouette of Jon Snow was pressed up against the stable entrance. Still exhausted, she pushed away her tiredness. Confidently, she asked, "What are you doing up so early? I thought young lordlings slept most of the day?"

"It shows what you know," Jon greeted her, "And I'm not a lord."

"Then perhaps you could show me the best riding paths?" Marian did not know where this confidence sprung from but she was going to take full advantage of it while she could. Before he could move, she gave him her apology, "I am sorry if I said anything that was out of turn last night."

"You didn't."

"Oh," Marian was a little taken aback.

Awkwardly, Jon jaunted his head towards the stables, "We should get the horses. There are some good trails in the north for morning riding."

Nodding Marian saddled Darrien. Jon took a mare who was a velvety brown from two stalls over. When they had enough provisions for the morning, they led their horses out. "Are you ready?" Jon sounded half impatient with her. As if there was something better he could be doing with his time.

"Yes," Marian mounted. Since being a small child, she had been an accomplished rider. It was one of the accomplishments she was often complimented on. Nevertheless, as they set off Jon seemed less than impressed at her horsemanship.

Together they trotted away from the safety of the castle walls. Occasionally, Marian noticed the uncomfortable look seated on Jon's face. When he thought she was not looking he was watching her. Judging from their route, Marian guessed they were heading to the great hill beside Winter Town. The ground under foot was good to firm. It was an easy enough way. As they approached Winter Town, the same hard features of Winterfell became apparent. There was little movement in the town. Within a few moments, the town was behind them and the ground began to slowly incline.

At the top of the hill they both paused for breath. Far below them the hills rolled away without a single care. Winter Town lazily stirred into morning activity. Whilst Winterfell dominated the horizon remained dormant. The morning air was cool and crisp. Winter was coming to the North. Marian knew it would soon be in the South. She clung to the last days of summer. With an eye cast to the cloudy sky, she wondered if there was ever any sun.

"Look!" Marian pointed to the abandoned watch tower. Movement up the tower had broken the tranquil stillness of the landscape. The small frame of a boy began to climb higher.

"Bran," Jon's voice did not betray any worry, "He is a skilled climber. Lady Catelyn will be furious if she knew."

"Good job no one will tell her," Marian watched in exhilarated angst. Saying a silent prayer to the Mother to protect him. Her eyes darted. Following Bran was easy. The young boy made it seem so effortless at the speed he was going. "He's almost at the top," Marian cheered with a relieved gasp.

"Hmm," Jon nodded not saying anymore.

The boy, who was about the size of an ant, had stopped. Bran's silhouette hovered at the open window. He must be looking in the window. Something had caught his eye. In the desolate landscape he had been the only movement.

Suddenly, Marian's face turned to horror.

The child fell.

Helpless his arms outstretched, he tumbled down.

With equal helplessness Marian watched in horror, because there was nothing she could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Marian broke through the gates of Winterfell faster than she had ever ridden. Desperate, the young woman cried out to a deserted courtyard, "Help!" She did not even stop Darrien before throwing herself to the ground to rush towards the horrific scene that had unfurled. "Help!" she repeatedly yelled at the top of her lungs, she carried on running, "Help!" Even when her lungs felt like they were about to break she did not stop. She had to help.

Jon was hot on her heels desperate to get to his brother. His only thought was to get to his brother. He cursed the feast from the previous night. Breathless, he could not stop. There was only one thing on his mind.

"Jon!" Marian yelled his name, "Go get Lord Eddard."

Too afraid to move the boy, she checked for breaks and bleeding. He seemed so small as she thoroughly made sure she checked everything. There was a slightly severe cut to his forehead. Without hesitation she ripped the bottom of her pristine shirt. She needed a bandage. Protocol was the last thing on her mind right now. Applying pressure, the time painfully bled away until Bran was tucked into his own bed.

"I am so sorry Lady Catelyn," Marian bowed her head bringing up the rear of the party.

In shock Lady Catelyn just stared at her baby boy sprawled lifelessly out before her. The bed seemed to make him appear a lot smaller than he was. Lord Eddard stood a little back from his wife taking in the scene. Hearing Marian's words the Lord of Winterfell bade her, "You and Jon did everything you possibly could…"

"Why was he up there?" Catelyn said still staring, "He has been told countless times not to climb!"

"Thank you, Lord Eddard," Marian bowed her head, "If there is anything else please let me know if there is something I can do. I want to help. Till then I will pray for Bran's safe deliverance." Lord Eddard's face wobbled into a gratuitous smile. Marian knew it was time to take her leave. Her heart still pounded in her chest. "I must find my father," Marian curtseyed herself out of the room.

King Robert was easy enough to find. With a cup of ale in one hand, and a roaring fire he sat sombrely. "It's been a long day, Marian," Robert patted the seat beside him. It had been a while since they had spoken together, alone. Wanting only her father, she went to him opened armed like she had as a child eager for a bear hug. Quietly she sat enveloped in her father's arms. Proudly, Robert swigged at his ale, "That boy would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Does Morganna really have to marry him?" she felt his arms slacken around her.

Letting his arms drop, he asked, "What is this really about? Are you too wanting a husband, because when the time comes you will—"

"No," Marian shook her head, "Father, I am tired. I think I will just go and lie down."

Marian ran from the scene.

She never wanted to be married.

She wanted her sister to stay with her a little longer.

Struggling against the current, Marian exhaustedly let the numbness take her into a black sleep.

Calmly Marian walked over to Jon. Bran had been unconscious for days now. Maester Luwin had done everything physically within his power. Now it was a waiting game to see the outcome the Gods delivered. She had not seen much of Jon since the day of the accident. "Hello," she said in a small voice.

Silence.

"Jon?" Marian gently touched his forearm. Snapping out of his trance, Jon jumped out of his skin. "Sorry," she apologetically murmured, withdrawing her hand, "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just going to visit your brother."

"I was thinking," he huskily shrugged her interaction off. Jon asked for her favour, noticing the direction she was heading in, "Will you tell him I am thinking of him?"

"Perhaps you could come with me and talk to him?" Marian suggested quietly.

"Why should I go and fawn over the brat?!" Joffrey's drawling voice scratched of the wind at the far side of the courtyard, "What is _he_ to me?"

Together, Marian and Jon watched Cersei and Joffrey come to conflict. The unwanted company of Tyrion was noticed by the onlookers. _Trust my brother to be heartless_, she wept for a terrible future evident for the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.

"I will do before I go," Jon promised her honestly.

"Go?" Marian questioned him.

"To the Wall, and to take the Black," Jon briskly avoided her eyes.

"Why would you take the Black?" Marian snapped, "You are needed _here." _

"No one wants me. They all look at me as if I was a mistake, or that I am my father's shame," Jon could not bring himself to look into her enchanting eyes. Guiltily he felt as if she had always known him. In their few brief exchanges Jon could see how the princess saw the world. It was easy to see things simply when you there was few people above you. Jon reminded her, "I am the Bastard of Winterfell."

"People are often more than their names," Marian reminded him coolly. The princess wanted to kick him purely for his stubbornness. His one-track mind was incessantly annoying. To be so narrow minded on being defined by one thing. Marian shook her head, "If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

The princess did not give him time to respond.

In Marian's eyes taking the Black was cowardice. The Wall had stood for a thousand years. It would still be there in a year or two. To condemn yourself to an icy hell voluntarily was completely foolish. Everything about the North was wrong. It drove people to be colder than their nature had ever been. Something was not right about the entire situation. Emotional, Marian remembered Lady Catelyn remarking, "He has climbed a thousand times but why this time…?"

Marian stopped at Bran's chamber door. Inside she heard her mother's cool voice and the occasional broken one of Lady Catelyn. "Me and Robert…once had a son…Morganna's twin brother…he was so small…so perfect," the queen's voice was strained, "My dark-haired little prince. He didn't survive…they wouldn't even let me hold him…Robert beat his hands blood red in frustration…In the ways men attempt to show you they care."

"I did not know," Lady Catelyn sympathised.

Neither had Marian. The pang of sadness grew in her chest. There were so many secrets that had been kept from the royal children. This was just another one which had been simply buried to the keeping of time never meant to be heard of again.

"I know something of what you are going through," Cersei comforted Lady Catelyn.

Lady Catelyn had taken a constant vigil next to the ailing child. Day and night she sat without food, taking little water. Marian had never known a woman like her. She could never remember her mother doing any of that. Morganna, although only a year her elder, had been the one by her side when she had got the sweating sickness.

"I will pray for your son, my queen," Lady Catelyn's voice creaked with agonising exhaustion.

"As I will for the deliverance of your boy," Cersei dutifully insisted.

Nothing is as it seemed. Marian had grown up in King's Landing. Her intuition was generally accurate when something was not as it seemed. Her mother would soon be leaving the poor child's chamber. Not concentrating, Marian began to walk. Briskly pacing, Marian wondered. There were too many coincidences for her liking. Decisively, Marian actively directed herself to the scene of the tragedy.

The tower stood in isolated misery from the rest of the citadel. In the bleak twilight of the eerie half day weather, Marian began to climb the unstable looking stairs. Even more desolate than she remembered, the tower loomed. Higher and higher she climbed. Around and around it spiralled. The princess did not know who had built such a structure. She doubted anyone remembered. Furious with herself at getting distracted, Marian wondered what could have caught his attention to have being hovering for the short time she had.

Scanning the rotting room, Marian searched for some evidence about what had happened to the poor child. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. A piece of crimson material was finely etched with small golden boarder. There was only one woman who wore such material. In that moment, Marian knew something so small could shatter such a fragile peace. Thinking about her grandfather, Tywin Lannister, who had given her father the throne always gave her a chill. Tywin was the king maker. He could make whoever he truly wanted king. Everything would be undone by such a small innocent thing as a piece of cloth.

Violently, Marian's ears pricked. Off the walls leading up the stairs scuffling footwork brought the princess back to reality. Stepping into the

Boldly, Marian stepped out of the shadows cornering the intruder.

"Hello Uncle Jamie," Marian greeted him coldly.

"Marian?" Jamie struggled to adjust to the shrinking light. Clearly he had not anticipated anyone returning to the tower. Stunned to see his niece would have been the biggest understatement of the seventeen years of Robert's reign.

"How could you do that?!" Marian demanded bitterly, "How can you love a woman like that?!"

Speechless the King's Guard stared blankly at his niece as if she had just sworn at him. The silence of Jamie Lannister only fuelled Marian's rage. Resentfully, she scorned, "You are supposed to protect the weak and the innocent! What would you have done if it had been Morganna? Me? Joffrey? Marcella? Tommen? Would you have done the same?! All to protect your dirty, little secret!"

"She is still your mother," Jamie told her directly.

"My mother! Seven hells to the Mother for ever letting her bring children into the world," Marian seethed venomously. She was now beyond rage. Spots of purple blotched her alabaster skin. She had already lost her closest friend because of this entire affair. Now for some reason another innocent was left to the mercy of the Seven. "My mother can rot in the seventh hell for all I care," Marian riled flicking her hair from her eyes. She wanted to look her uncle directly in the eye with the same intent as he was giving her.

"End it, Uncle Jamie," Marian knew the good man Jamie Lannister could be under the bravado he played. Kingslayer. That is what was whispered wherever the child of the golden lion went. Despite knowing the difference between herself and Morganna and the three younger children she had never breathed a word. King's Landing had been filled with transactions completed in the dark corners of the court. Her mother and uncle were no exception. Warning Jamie, Marian threatened, "I will not keep the secret if I am asked, as I am sure Morganna would not if she knew the truth."

"Then why don't you tell the world what they already know," Jamie called her bluff.

"Because despite the monster of Joffrey, I love Marcella and Tommen with all my heart. They do not deserve the contempt of the world brought on them by their mother and father," Marian stood her ground. They were the only reason she had never spoken about this to her father. She doubted he would ever believe her. Robert was either drunk or whoring. He was a poor king, as well as a poor father.

"Then you will never do what you say you will," Jamie knew Marian loved her family.

The conversation was at an end.

"There will come a day when you think you are safe, uncle," Marian sighed exhausted with it all, "And the world is at your feet, when you are at your happiest, only for it to come tumbling down."

Marian left him there alone.

The King's Guard took an oath for life. It was an oath which would either cost them their lives or they would die an old man covered in their own piss. Marian wondered what had gotten into her. Since coming to Winterfell, she had felt her strength gain, her confidence grown. She was becoming her own person. Something she knew she needed to do was step out of Morganna's shadow. This was the start of a long journey. But every long journey started with a single footstep.

Two days before the departure of the King's progress everyone gathered in the great hall of Winterfell. In her time in Winterfell, Marian had learned the value of family. There were vipers even in the royal family. This feast was a more sombre occasion than the one held the week before to announce Morganna's impending nuptials. Bran still had not awoken from his coma. With her mother Marian did not know the lengths she would go to. Her thoughts had left her dazed since her encounter with her uncle. And it had not gone unnoticed.

"What's up with you?" Morganna quizzed repeatedly refusing to be bought off by her sister again.

"It's nothing," Marian played it off, "Just the thought it will be a while till I next see you."

Before Morganna could answer the toasts of gratitude began. Throughout the room servants handed out extra goblets. The contents glistened ruby red in their holders. Marian gestured to the nearest servant. Kindly Marian smiled. The servant whispered as Marian took the cup of Dornish summer wine, "For the beautiful lady."

"Thank you," Marian bowed her head with equal kindness.

The servant scurried away.

The innocent princess thought nothing of it. Dismissing any foul notions, Marian followed through with the toast. Wetting her lips, the deadly crimson blood tingled her tongue. Instantly her mouth grew deathly dry. The world narrowed in around her. In a spinning haze death gripped tightly at her throat. Sickly heaving, she coughed at the heavy lump caught in her airway. Then

Morganna cradled her flailing body, "Marian…"

As if knowing what was about to happen, Marian whispered slurring her words, "I wasss luckyyy..."

Then she was gone.

"Marian!" Morganna screamed at the top of her lungs. Close she held her sister's limp body. "No!" she shrieked. Suddenly the glass goblets in the room smashed. As if a winter's wind had stretched its icy fingers and shattered them invisibly. The crowded room looked in dismay. "Marian! Don't go where I cannot follow, sister," she cried.

A river of tears poured down the paled cheeks of the princess Marian. She could not be gone. Frozen in time, Marian looked as if she were only sleeping. Robb put his arms around his betrothed. Staying here would do no good for her. Grief-stricken she could not move. No one moved. "Morganna…" he helped lay the princess down on the cold hard stones.

"I can't leave her," Morganna sobbed.

"Let me help you," he soothed softly, taking more of her reluctant weight.

Supporting her, Robb began to guide her away. Searching for comfort, the princess buried her head in his strong shoulders. In the days to come the young wolf knew his betrothed would need his strength. Morganna clung to him. She would not let him go. Her world was crumbling, and this boy was the only certainty anymore. Wishing she desired nothing more than for the ground to swallow her whole. A world which she had presumed was safe was anything but. Crazed with grief Morganna scanned the crowd for her mother. _The Beautiful Lady_…_Marian…_Morganna could not think safe. A mother's arms were supposed to be a harbour of safety.

But where was she?


End file.
